The Lady in White
by A Wish On A Star
Summary: "I am forever yours, I will always be yours, but you will never be mine," He bowed to me with a mournful smile and left, I was left staring at the now closed door in front of me.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Summary: **_"__I am forever yours, I will always be yours, but you will never be mine," He bowed to me with a mournful smile and left, I was left staring at the now closed door in front of me._

**Enjoy! ;)  
**

* * *

**The Lady in White: Intro  
**

"There's a strange _rumour_."

"You all know about the big mansion in the east, right?"

"Well, lately, people say….they see a young girl in a pure white dress living there with her demonic servants."

"They call her…._The Lady in White_."

…

The mansion of the Rose de Blanc had been abandoned for about 8 years. It used to be a grand building filled with white roses and laughter, but one day, all the members of the Rose de Blanc were murdered by a mysterious culprit.

But around the streets of London, there has been a strange rumour, about the all too famous Rose de Blanc incident of course.

The rumour is this;

The last fragment of the Rose de Blanc family is alive.

And she is seeking revenge for the ones behind her family's murder along with her servants.

"And I heard that she always dresses in a pure white dress…"

…

"Oi! Rima! You there?" A tall brunette called out towards the massive green garden. The reply he received was a small squeak he considered as _yes_.

"Where is Rima…sama?" Another one suddenly appeared beside the emerald eyed boy. He was nearly the same height as the brunette but slightly shorter, the boy smiled while brushing his hand through his unusual hair color.

"Where is she?"

The taller brunette sighed and pointed towards the garden, "Thank you, Kukai-san," and with that, the other one, with his dark violet hair whooshing behind him as he ran, disappeared in to the garden.

"He never changes, does he?" Kukai groaned as he headed back into the mansion.

…

"Rima-sama," the same boy in the fancy suit bowed in front of a young girl who was holding a single white rose.

"Nagihiko," the said girl smiled and patted the purple haired boy on the head.

"You're only 15, no need to act like a mature adult," Rima laughed, throwing the fragile rose onto a nearby bench.

"And you are only 14," Nagihiko mumbled, still looking down.

Rima frowned, her golden eyebrow twitched, "That's because my birthday hasn't passed yet!" Rima growled, "I'll be turning 15 too in….uh, 6 months!"

Nagihiko forced a smile down then stood up.

"It's getting dark, my lady, should we go back to the mansion?" Nagihiko asked.

Rima nodded.

The purple haired boy smiled softly then carried his mistress in his arms while being fascinated at her beautiful butterscotch locks.

"Please hold on tight," Nagihiko whispered into her ear, she shivered then tightened her grip on him.

In a blink of an eye, the two adolescents disappeared like a breeze; the speed of that servant was unbelievably, _inhumanly_, fast.

"The demonic servant and his young mistress….Fu fu fu fu fu fu! How delightful!" A shadow in a black hood giggled, it twirled in a strange dance step like a deranged man. It suddenly stopped and fell to the ground in a loud THUMP.

Then vanished.

_To be continued-_

* * *

**I know its reeeeeaaaaaallllllyyyyyyy short, but its an intro, I promise the next chapter will be longer :)**

**Please review!  
**


	2. 001 Another Simple Day

**Hi guys! Thank you for your reviews! Well, heres the first chapter! Enjoy! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! and this will be the disclaimer for all the chapters cause I am SO sure that I'll forget to do it soon.  
**

**Summary: "**I am forever yours, I will always be yours, but you will never be mine," He bowed to me with a mournful smile and left, I was left staring at the now closed door in front of me.

* * *

**The Lady in White: Another Simple Day**

A whisper, then another, people stared at them wherever they went but they paid no attention.

"Buy the things needed," Rima mumbled to her amethyst eyed servant, she nodded and walked away as quick as she could on her blood red stiletto.

Rima turned to Kukai then motioned him to follow her only female servant, he obeyed silently, and it almost seemed as if he was quite willing to do so.

She then turned to her favourite servant, who was standing stiff beside her, watching with a sharp eye at her every movement.

"Nagihiko, don't worry, I'm fine."

Nagihiko swept down to her height level then pressed his forehead against hers;

His mouth was hanging open as if he wanted to say something, but he chose not to.

"Rima-sama, you still have a slight fever," he sighed sadly, Rima looked up to protest but was stopped by Nagihiko.

"We only came to the cities to buy your medicine and we are leaving as soon as we get it."

The tone of his voice made Rima look down in defeat, she knew he wouldn't let her out of his sight no matter how much she protested.

Soon after, Utau, her only female servant, returned. With some bags of medicine and some food, but of course, Kukai was the one carrying all the bags.

And before they could cause more commotion, Nagihiko carried Rima in his arms as he always did and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Kukai groaned, "Yeah, Nagihiko, just leave us and take _only _Rima!"

Utau laughed at his reaction, "Well, we have no time to waste; Rima will get worried if we are too late."

Kukai nodded and chased after the blonde woman, she walked away swiftly which would have been impossible for a normal person in those killer heels, but then again, they _were _far from _normal_.

…

"Make sure you eat the red pill after breakfast, the blue one after lunch, and the colorless one for dinner," Nagihiko ordered.

Rima groaned unhappily as her servant left the room to prepare her lunch.

Rima lay there, in her giant room that always made her feel uncomfortable with the silence.

It was incredibly embarrassing for her to share the room with Nagihiko just because she couldn't sleep alone, but she wouldn't allow anyone else than him to accompany her even at night time.

She closed her heavy eyes then thought of everything good in her life so far, meeting Nagihiko, that's one, finding Utau and Kukai, that's two, her still being alive, that was three….Hmm, she hoped that she would think of at least five, but three wasn't so bad either.

Ah, the mysterious eleven red roses that was placed on her balcony every week; that always made her smile, although it scared her at first looking at how it was there every single week but she decided it was sweet and let it be.

"My lady, your dinner is ready," Nagihiko knocked.

"Come in," Rima sighed.

Nagihiko walked in, his cheeks were flushed red and Rima tilted her head in confusion.

"Nagihiko, are you feeling ok?" Rima questioned worriedly, reaching out to touch his cheek.

He flinched when her cool hand touched his cheek; he politely removed her hand then placed the tray of food on the table beside the bed.

"Today, your lunch is-"

Rima interrupted him.

"Nagihiko, what happened?" She asked sternly, her honey eyes hardening in annoyance.

Nagihiko was still flushed red as he stuttered, "N-nothing is wrong….R-Rima…"

Rima blinked.

Then again.

Nagihiko looked down, feeling embarrassed. Rima only smiled.

"You've finally called me Rima again," She giggled, patting his head.

Nagihiko had stopped calling her Rima when she was 8 years old and started adding –sama to her name or called her 'my lady.'

It annoyed her to the max but she never said anything about it, and now, _finally _he was calling her like he used to after 6 years.

"What changed your mind?" Rima asked, munching on her perfectly cooked lunch.

Nagihiko hesitated, but seeing Rima's stern expression made him sigh in defeat.

"Kukai-san told me that calling you with too much politeness will make you feel uncomfortable and make your fever worsen," Nagihiko mumbled, letting his bangs cover his eyes.

Rima frowned deeply, that Kukai, he knew Nagihiko would believe in those stupid lies if it concerned herself.

"That's a complete lie."

Nagihiko's face immediately brightened.

"But, by the mistress of this household, I order you to always call me Rima."

Rima smiled.

Nagihiko smiled back.

"Oi! Rima!" Kukai slammed the door open and stomped in.

Rima's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance, _can't he read the god damn mood?_

"What," Rima groaned, brushing a strand of her blonde hair out of her eyes.

Kukai looked around nervously and gulped, "Help me!"

Rima blinked.

Nagihiko blinked.

"Did you break Utau's heels again?" Rima questioned with a bored face.

Kukai nodded.

"Kukai-san, run as fast as you can," Nagihiko smiled sweetly.

"YOU CRUEL PEOPLE!" Kukai screamed and burst through the window, breaking the glass during the process.

Soon after, a fuming Utau stomped into the room holding her favourite black heels, broken in a strange way that made people wonder how she had managed to turn the heels inside out. She looked around with a menacing look on her face.

Rima and Nagihiko pointed towards the broken window.

Utau sucked in a breath of air and started running towards the broken window, she did a 360 turn as she jumped out of the mansion.

"Nagihiko, repair that soon," Rima said as she sipped her tea.

The said servant chuckled and jumped off the mansion through the poor window Kukai broke; ready to give the 2 servants a _kind _talk about manners in this household.

Rima smiled and she sipped her jasmine tea; today went by without any trouble.

And no trouble meant good.

_To be continued-_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Review :)**_  
_


End file.
